gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaeloll
Michaeloll is a legendary user on GameFAQs, infamous for being the most vocal Daisy supporter ever (Aside from maybe memoryman3). Michaeloll has a strong hatred for Rosaline and phile Jailbait in Purple. Gimmick All Michaeloll does is talk about how Daisy has a chance to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. Michaeloll's support about Daisy is often mocked and criticized by board members. Michaeloll had supported Daisy in Her Sports Outfit and disproved of the classic Daisy for a while. After the reveal of some flat girl for Smash, Michaeloll started to push for classic Daisy who used a moveset similar to Peach, similar to how Lucina is to Marth. Tragically, his wish was granted. Daisy and DIHSO It is very important to Michaellol that there is a difference between normal Daisy and Daisy in Her Sports Outfit. The reason for such a distinction is unknown, but is speculated to be because of their different outfits and how a sport based Daisy would be less of a clone then classic Daisy. Long Time Troll? Even at birth Michaeloll had a very strong love for Daisy, clearly knowing the difference between Dasiy and Daisy In Her Sports Outfit . You can read Michaeloll's legendary first topic here. You can read see more of Michaeloll's early impact in this topic here. Michaeloll is so famous that his love for Daisy has reached other websites, including the Smash famous site Smashboards. You can read their thoughts on Michaeloll here. It should be noted that even moderators on Smashboards have a dislike for Michaeloll, despite Michaeloll never having an account there! Another Daisy fan, memoryman3, had an account, but he got super-banned because he hared all his friends with an alt account and posted Daisy hentei on the K. Rool thread, and proceeded to blame all of it on his "Sister". He's now made several alt accounts to try and come back but has failed because no one trusts him anymore after his little "Stunt". Impact Michaeloll has a left a tremendous impact on the Smash boards. Any hatred and support of the character Daisy is immediately blamed on Michaeloll. Any instance of a single user ruining a character is compared to how Michaeloll made almost everyone feel about Daisy. On the boards, the name Daisy had become synonymous with Michaeloll's antics. In the wake of his Daisy support, Michaeloll has made many enemies and friends. Users are seen to either have extreme hatred for him or extreme love for him. Either way, Michaeloll continues to support his queen to this day. Relationships Allies: Smileymoe ' '''PlanetAsteroid ' 'SameOldLove6 ' 'BossPackun ' 'LittleShani ' '''lenmutt Enemies: Swiftie_Muggle BabyLuigiOnFire MkayRose1 Indifferent: Bluzziku GoddessToadette SquirrelSavant BluePeachClone LegendofLegaia The Great Useless ty Page Making After troll JB Ninja was IP banned from editing and vandalizing, Michaeloll thought it was a good idea to make tons of useless pages that didn't need any work put into them just to flood the wiki. That is the night where people got so mad at him that people wanted him IP banned, because it was obvious that he wasn't going to stop this. Shaneikua had then made a poll on the wikia to decide Michaeloll's fate. Michaeloll did not want to be voted off like it was Total Drama and this fact just made him rage and made pages faster, which annoyed the people online a ton. In these pages, Michaeloll often left mocking comments towards those that tried to stop him. Michaeloll holds the record of making the most pages out of anyone on the wiki, despite almost all of them being now deleted. Michaellol's Worship Images .png|Michaellol's Queen MyVagina.png|DISHO playing golf. Tennis.png|DISHO playing tennis. llol.gif|A message. Michaeloll's Support Image for Daisy Category:Users Category:Daisy Supporters Category:People Who Plan To Main Daisy Category:Losers Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Users Yoshi2010 hates Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Gimmick Accounts Category:Terminate on Sight Category:Absolutely Disgusting Category:Beautiful Man Category:Gimmicks Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Users who Closed Their Account Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Fanboys Category:People who put the milk in the bowl before the cereal